Second Chances
by Dragon Star Empress
Summary: 2007 movie The reason Barricade never made it to Mission City.


This story was actually supposed to be part of my other story, but it was easier to type it up separately than have Barricade explaining what happed in the other story so this will be my first one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.

As Barricade was coming through the area where Bonecrusher had torn through a bus, a woman with blood running down one side of her face and poring from several other deep cuts ran out in front of him trying to get him to stop. Deciding he really didn't want to get all that blood on him by hitting her and not having room to go around her without hitting the bus or the road divider he transformed thinking it would scare her out of his way. When she just stood there too shocked to move he started to step over her, but she quickly recovered from her shock, "Please help my daughter she's pinned under the bus, please." She begged him.

Barricade was shocked by her lack of fear. He had always considered humans to be weak cowards, this woman seemed desperate, but showed no fear at all. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help but respect her courage. He looked around to make sure all the other Decepticons had left then letting out a frustrated sigh, "Where is she?" He asked wondering what Megatron would do to him for helping a human.

"Over here." The woman said leading him to one of the pieces of the bus.

The girl was pinned under the side of the bus, her head barely visible through one of the broken windows. Barricade lifted the bus and moved it over several feet so the woman could get to her severely injured daughter.

"Thank you." The woman said as she dropped to the ground next to her daughter and tried to comfort her.

"Your injuries are so sever it is vary unlikely either of you will live. Why do you thank me when I have done nothing that will help you to survive? And my kind are responsible for your injuries. He asked.

"It was obvious from the fighting that there are both good and bad of your kind just as there are good and bad humans. You helped us so you must be good and can't be blamed for the actions of others. And I don't fear death, all I feared was my daughter dieing where I couldn't hold her and comfort her. I have nothing else left to live for I have no other family and my husband died when the base in Qatar that he was stationed at was attacked. All that kept me going was my children." She told him.

For the first time in hundreds of years Barricade felt guilty as he realized the pain and suffering the Decepticons had caused and no matter how poorly advanced humans were they still had the same feelings and emotions that he had, even if he had spent thousands of years trying not to feel or think about those emotions. Suddenly realizing the last thing she had said he asked. "You have another child? Were they with you?"

The woman rested her hand on her large belly, "I'm over eight and a half months pregnant, the baby would have been born any day." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry you've had to suffer like this." He said shocking himself not only with the fact that he had said it, but also that he meant it. "I should go." He said not liking the affect this one simple human was having on him.

He had just transformed when the woman let out a cry of pain which shocked him after how strong she had been with the pain she had already been dealing with. He knew the longer it took him to catch up to the others the more trouble he would be in, but he just couldn't make himself leave the woman to suffer alone. His holoform appeared next to the car and walked over to the woman who was now panting between cries of pain. "Is there anything I can do to lesson the pain of your injuries?" he asked.

Through gritted teeth she replied. "It's not the injuries, I'm having the baby. Please don't leave me I can't do this alone."

"I don't know anything about this kind of thing." Barricade said with uncertainty, part of him wanted to stay and do what ever he could to help the woman, but another part of him just wanted to get to the battle so that he could get so distracted fighting that he wouldn't have to keep dealing with the feelings of guilt that he felt when he looked at the woman and her daughter and the memories of his own wife and young son who had been killed when a battle had come to close to their home back on Cybertron.

"I can tell you what to do, just please don't leave." The woman said.

Giving up he knelt next to the woman and she started telling him what to do.

Half an hour later he handed the woman her baby girl then dropped back onto the ground questioning everything he had ever believed about humans. Surely there was nothing weak about a species who could withstand what he had just witnessed. As he watched the woman hold he baby he knew no matter what happened or what Megatron would do to him he would never be able to hurt another human.

"Take care of her for me." The woman said as she handed the baby back to Barricade.

"What? But I'm not human I don't know how to care for a human infant." Barricade said shocked by her request.

"You can learn, I trust you with her. At least make sure who ever gets her never hurts her. I was adopted and abused I don't want her to suffer like that. If you can't raise her promise me you'll watch over her and make sure no one hurts her, please." The woman said weakly.

Barricade looked down at the small baby in his arms and felt like he was being given a second chance to make up for all the people who had been hurt by him as well as a second chance to be a father. Although he had no idea how to care for the child he knew he could learn, he had done it once when his own son was born. "Alright, I'll do my best." He said.

The woman smiled and took his hand, "Thank you." She said before her body went limp.

The girl next to her started crying and Barricade sat down next to her and held her until she died then carefully got into the car and drove off wondering how he was going to take care of a human baby.

To find out what happens to Barricade and the baby read Lost And Then Found, they'll be showing up within the first four or five chapters of it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
